


Losing You

by Evietan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan
Summary: Nightmares are nothing new to Munakata, but tonight, it gets worse.Written for Rarepair Week 2017.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can I write anything other than angst for Rarepair Week? You'll see...  
> Prompt was 'Nightmare'

Blood. There was so much blood. It was flowing freely out of the large chest wound, in sluggish waves in time with a heartbeat that without a doubt would stop soon. Fire was still burning around them, but Munakata didn’t care. This couldn’t be happening. Not again. He couldn’t be completely helpless _again_ as someone he cared about died right in front of his eyes.

Except he could. He wasn’t a king anymore, after all.

He’d just been walking home from a date, his boyfriend Yata Misaki beside him, holding onto his hand and talking excitedly about the movie they’d seen, when someone had decided they needed revenge on the former Blue King.

It didn’t really matter who it was, not someone Munakata could remember, but it was a strain, one with dangerous powers and violent friends, and Munakata was powerless. Unarmed, too, like a complete idiot. But there hadn’t been any time to think. Yata had zeroed in on the strain in no time and attacked him without hesitation.

Munakata had screamed at him to run away, this wasn’t his fight. He didn’t care about Scepter 4, and the strain didn’t care about Homra. It had nothing to do with him.

Of course, Yata had ignored him. Charging ahead with flames bursting out of his fists, he’d taken on the strain. Munakata didn’t have the time to argue with hi as multiple people attacked him at once, though thankfully they were all normal people. Somehow, he managed to steal a knife from one of them and hold his own, but it took him a while to knock all of them out.

By the end of it, he was breathing hard and sorely missing his King powers, but he only spent a millisecond lamenting their loss. He whirled around to where he could still hear the strain and Yata fight, just in time to see the strain’s invisible scythe pierce a whole into Yata’s chest. He should have been able to dodge or block that attack, but only a weak rest of flames was still licking at Yata’s body, testament to how much strength he’d lost since the destruction of the Slate.

Still, Yata grabbed hold of the strain’s wrist, a pained grin spreading on his face as his hand caught fire again. One last time, until there was nothing but a marred corpse left of the strain and he didn’t pose a threat anymore.

Munakata was completely frozen on the spot as his boyfriend turned toward him, too much blood on his shirt and an all too familiar expression on his face.

Then he collapsed, hitting the ground with a sickeningly loud noise that reverberated through the absolute silence around them, and finally Munakata’s legs let him move again, jolt forward to cradle his boyfriend in his arms. Yata felt heavy, but way too small. Too fragile. Nothing like the vanguard bursting with energy he was supposed to be.

“H-hey, don’t make such a face now… I don’t feel too bad, I’ll be fine, this is nothing to Homra’s vanguard!” Yata’s voice was weak, but determined, and it didn’t sound like he was lying. He must’ve been in shock, Munakata concluded, and it was sparing him the worst of the pain and the reality of the situation. He knew he should tell him the truth, but his tongue felt like sandpaper in his throat and he couldn’t form a single word.

“It’s cold though,” Yata mumbled, his eyes losing their focus more and more. Munakata pressed him closer, holding him tight until the warm breaths against his cheeks stopped and a lot longer, not wanting to let go even as the lifeless body in his arms turned cold.

Eventually though, he had to move. Not that he was about to let go, but he figured he could at least get Yata into a position where Munakata could carry him home. As he lowered him though, he couldn’t help but look at his face, bruised and dirty, lifeless eyes staring into nothingness.

Munakata’s stomach churned.

* * *

 

With a silent gasp, Munakata jolted awake. It took him a few seconds to reorient himself, but soon enough, he realized he was in his own bedroom, and his boyfriend was sleeping soundly right next to him, very much alive. He was grinning like an idiot, too.

Just a nightmare.

He took a moment to steady his breathing and calm himself down. Just a nightmare. None of that was real. No need to get upset.

_It might as well become reality though_ , a deceptive voice inside of his head whispered, _you’re powerless now. There’s nothing you can do to prevent it, and you know full-well it will be entirely your fault when it happens. You’re so selfish, keeping him by your side when you’re so weak._

Munakata shook his head to get rid of the intrusive thoughts. The dream was completely unrealistic. He _had_ taken precautions. Scepter 4’s Special Ops always knew where he was, and he could call for help with the press of a single button. Besides, he most definitely would have called an ambulance instead of sitting around like an idiot. In the dream, the action had made sense, but in the actual world, Munakata would never lower Yata’s chances of survival with such a stupid move.

Of course, he could never rule out the possibility that there were too many enemies and they would get overwhelmed too fast…

But it was no use fretting about it now. With a sigh, Munakata heaved himself out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He blinked at the sudden brightness, once more cursing his absent king-status. Little things like this never fazed him back then.

As his eyes slowly got used to the light, he searched for some stomach medicine, hoping it would calm his still upset stomach and help him go back to sleep. He had work tomorrow, after all. He couldn’t afford a sleepless night. It would only make the chances for accidents skyrocket.

Once he’d found and taken the pills, he went back to the bedroom, only to find his boyfriend sitting upright in bed, a worried expression on his face.

Too bad, Munakata had hoped he would simply sleep through this, tomorrow morning Munakata would have been collected enough to ignore that anything happened at all. But no such luck, Yata had good ears, and it was a miracle if he didn’t wake up when Munakata moved around so much.

“Did you have a nightmare again?” Yata was getting sharper when it came to deciphering his emotions as well, and frankly, Munakata didn’t know whether he liked that or not.

Still, he shook his head. “Not about what you think.” There was no point in denying it, so he didn’t. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in this exact scenario. Though usually, it was because his subconscious was still dwelling about the past instead of fretting over the future.

“Not… exactly, at least,” he conceded, remembering the all-too-familiar posture and the nature of the fatal wound. And the way the blood would flow out… it had all been way too similar to be a coincidence. _Or real, for that matter_ , he reminded himself.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” It was a question Yata asked every time, even though he was denied almost always. Only during the second night Yata had caught him haunted by his dreams did Munakata actually take him up on the offer.

The first night, as Munakata had refused, Yata had simply held him close silently until he’d fallen asleep. But the guilt had been eating at Munakata too much, he couldn’t stand being consoled by one of Suoh’s own clansmen while he was unaware of it. So he’d spilled his secret, fully expecting Yata’s face to turn hard and unforgiving, as the death of his former king was still something of a sore spot between them. It wasn’t something that could be forgiven easily.

But while Yata had looked conflicted for a moment, ultimately, he’d sighed and pulled Munakata close anyway. “It’s okay,” he’d whispered, almost inaudibly. He hadn’t sounded like it was okay, but Munakata took it, knowing this was already more than he deserved.

Every other time, it had been the same dream jolting him awake, and it had been enough to say so, and the quiet consolation followed again.

Tonight was the first time it was different, and Munakata was at a loss about what to do. Judging by his confused expression, Yata wanted to know, but Munakata knew he wouldn’t be angry either if he kept quiet. Should he though? The worry had been plaguing Munakata in his waking hours enough already, maybe it was time to tell Yata about it. But it was all too likely he would be hurt in his pride, after all, Yata hated nothing more than being thought of as weak. Just like Munakata, he wasn’t exactly dealing with the loss of his powers well.

In the end, he decided it was better not to keep everything locked up inside. It only made things worse in the long run. Still, his voice was devoid of emotion as he sat back on the bed and recounted the basic story of his dream. He didn’t include his reactions either, but from the look on his face, Yata could guess them anyway.

When he was done, Munakata simply fell silent, and for a while, neither of them moved or spoke.

“You know, if that happened, it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Munakata’s head whipped around immediately at that. What? Did Yata honestly think so little of his own life? Did he have way worse issues than Munakata had thought? Was there something essential that he’d missed?

“Ah,” Yata seemed to have noticed his own mistake, “I mean, it’d suck that I’d be dead and all, but…” He rubbed his neck nervously. “Now that the Slate’s gone, it feels like we could die any time. I just thought, if I could at least protect you, then it wouldn’t have been in vain.” He paused for a moment, and it seemed like there was more he wanted to say. But his voice was a little bit more light-hearted when he spoke again. “Though it would be kind of a downer if it’s Scepter 4’s enemies, they should at least hate Homra as well, so I can show them not to mess with us!”

It was clearly an attempt at distraction, but Munakata couldn’t help the tiny smile tugging at his lips. Perhaps a bit paradoxically, he loved listening to Yata blabber on about how amazing Homra was. Munakata shuffled back under the sheets, gaze never leaving his boyfriend’s face, glowing with excitement as he described how he was gonna ‘kick all those strains’ asses’.

“Oh,” Yata finally noticed that he’d laid back down, “you wanna go back to sleep? You think you’re okay now?”

There was a distinct sense of worry in his voice as he laid back down as well, eyes carefully searching for emotion in Munakata’s expression. But he’d calmed down, and whatever was left of fear or worry was too little to be noticed.

“I will be fine,” he reassured Yata, “after all, I have my strong boyfriend here to protect me.” He said it like it was a joke, but that didn’t stop Yata’s face from significantly heating up, noticeable even in the dim light of their bedroom. Nor did it stop his fingers from reaching out to intertwine themselves with Munakata’s, or his voice from being completely serious as he answered.

“Yeah, I will try with all my might.”

Some time ago, such a proclamation would have been amusing at best, but right now, it made Munakata’s chest constrict and his heart beat faster than was optimal for achieving sleep. There might even have been an answering blush creeping onto his cheeks, but he was sure it wasn’t extreme enough to be noticed with the current limited light.

Still, Yata’s warm hand in his own and his relaxed face right in his line of sight, Munakata had no trouble falling back asleep.


End file.
